The Ultimate Capture: Chapter 2: All Figured Out
by Lyta
Summary: In this chapter, Ash figures out the odd flame and stone, but the persistent "Articuno" declares a battle...


Chapter 2: All Figured Out  
  
The next day, Brock woke up early. He viewed the so-called Articuno, and then went straight to the Fire Stone. A small beam of sunlight drifted through the window, settling it's warm glow on the Fire Stone. As though some godly thing, Brock gently picked it up and left Ash's house. Outside he brought out the cuddly, reddish-brown Vulpix. He showed the Stone to the tiny fire-type fox, and explained that this is what Suzy had always dreamed of. Vulpix sniffed the red stone and stepped back, as though it wanted nothing more than to be a Ninetales, but it realized that this would forever change it's personality and appearance, and become a whole different creature altogether.   
"Vulpix, if you don't want to evolve, I'm sure Suzy would understand. After all, it's mainly what you think, because this whole thing is about you," said Brock gently. The Vulpix sighed. "Vul-l-l..." it waited for a second, then lifted it's tiny paw, and rested it on top of the pinkish-red Fire Stone. The Stone glowed a bright cherry red, then an image of a burning flame appeared in it. A small tinge of light red emerged, followed by a soft pinkish-orange beam, that traveled up Vulpix's tiny leg, and sunk in and around it's entire body. The Vulpix glowed a firey red. It's body went from reddish-brown to yellow. It's curls on it's head unraveled into a golden flare, and it's six curled tails also unrolled themselves into gorgeous, long foxtails with light brown tips. Three other tails grew out as well. Vulpix's short legs became long, slender, and graceful, and it's body grew longer and more sleek. Vulpix stopped glowing and a beautiful snout replaced it's stubby nose, and flaming red eyes took over the big, brown cute eyes of Vulpix. Vulpix was now a graceful Ninetales.   
Ash stretched and yawned. He could barely keep his eyes open but he knew he had work to do. He dressed quickly and woke Pikachu. he gently picked up the bottle containing "Articuno". He slipped on his shoes and opened the door. And, of course, bumped smack into Brock.   
"Hey, Ash, where are you headed this morning?"   
"You'll see, if you come along." Brock nodded. "Hey, wanna see my new Ninetales?" "Wow! Yeah! Do I ever!"   
Brock threw the red and white Poke'ball and out emerged Brock's beautiful Ninetales.   
"Ninetales!" it said proudly.   
"That is the most beautiful Poke'mon yet!" exclaimed Ash.   
"Aww, thanks," gushed Brock, proud to have raised such a beautiful creature. He called Ninetales into it's Poke'ball and suggested that they be on their way.   
At Professor Oak's, Ash rang the bell on the gate. Professor Oak's voice came over the intercom.   
"Yes? This is Professor Oak?" Ash pushed a tiny green button below the speaker and spoke.   
"Professor Oak, it's Ash. I'm here with Brock and Pikachu."   
"Pika!"   
"Oh, hello Ash! It's good to hear from you. Please come in."   
"Thanks Professor."  
Ash spent precious minutes explaining his latest adventures until Oak asked why Ash had come over.   
"Well, Professor, you see, this Poke'dex you gave me has a glitch."   
"Oh? What sort of glitch would that be?"   
"Well, see this bottle with this blue fla..."   
"THAT'S THE LEDGENDARY BIRD POKE'MON ARTICUNO!" shouted Professor Oak. Ash and Brock were pretty much plastered to the wall.   
"Oh, uh, sorry. But, Ash, that Poke'dex is pretty much glitch free. So has it been beeping and telling you that Articuno is near?"   
"Yep. Twice. I nearly beat the living crap out of it when it did it the first time and I saw nothing."   
"Oh."   
"So, you were saying, er, that is, shouting?"   
"Oh yes, that flame, in the bottle, it's Articuno. Your Poke'dex was correct the first and, well, however many times it did it."   
"So you mean, I've been carrying around a legendary bird and didn't even think twice, even though Dexter said it was near?"   
"Exactly, you see, Articuno is obviously one of a kind, and no one has ever seen it before. At least, not anyone who's still alive."   
"Still . . . al-ive?"   
"Yes. That's correct. Each time a person came across the blue flame, it transformed into the majestic Articuno. But since the people were obviously doomed, Articuno finished them off before they could get away."   
"But why is it a flame?"   
"So it can hide. When Brock got it in this bottle, it must have been sleeping."   
"How can a flame sleep?"   
"Articuno used an attack called minimize, which makes a Poke'mon's evade rise."   
"So it uses minimize to hide, then sleeps while waiting for victims."   
"Not nessisarily. You see, Articuno doesn't always sleep when minimized. You got a lucky break. Brock put it in the bottle so gently, that Articuno is still sleeping up to this very moment."   
"What would happen if it were to wake up?"   
"It would break free of the bottle and either try and kill you, fly away, or wait for you to battle it."   
"Would I be able to let it out of the bottle without waking it and catch it in an Ultraball?" "Yes. But that depends on two very risky factors. One being that it could wake up quite easily. And two, if it isn't caught in the Ultraball the first time, you will have woken it up."   
"Yikes. That's pretty risky. What do you say Brock? Should we do it?"   
"Well," thought Brock. "I think you should go right ahead, Ash. You just have to keep in mind of the major risks that you are taking."   
"Brock's right Ash. If you were to do that, you would have to be prepared for the consequences."   
Ash thought for a moment. I wonder if I should wait till it breaks free. Or mabye I should try to capture it. After all I do have a chance...   
"Hey, Ash!" called Brock. "Have you come up with an answer?"   
"Yeah," muttered Ash. "I'm gonna do it. After all, I do still have a chance at capturing it, right?"   
"Yeah, but it could still wake up."   
Ash decided to give it a go. the trio stepped outside, and waved to Professor Oak. As they walked down the slightly steep and rocky driveway, they talked about the advantages of having such a strong Poke'mon.  
When they reached a small battle field in the town mini-gym, Brock gently placed the bottle on it's side, letting the tiny floating flame drift slowly out. It stopped in the middle of the floor. Ash quietly picked out an Ultraball. He pressed the white button in the center of the tiny but strong Ultraball. It grew to a hand-sized ball. Ash threw it. It enclosed itself around the flame. It shook, and shook. Obviously Articuno had woken up. Ash began to sweat. Brock looked on with determination. Then, after several minutes of the Ultraball trying to hold the icy bird in, their worst fear came true.  



End file.
